Commercial food mixers such as those used in bakeries are frequently of the planetary-type, i.e., a cylindrical bowl is stationarily-supported and a rotating beater moves in orbital fashion within the bowl so that the beater moves close to the cylindrical wall in its orbital passes around the bowl. Various shapes of beating blades have been proposed and used.